(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a display panel. Particularly, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a display panel for a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) are one of the most commonly used flat panel displays. LCDs include two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
To increase the response speed of the liquid crystal display, various methods have been proposed for initially aligning the liquid crystal molecules. The initial alignment provides a pretilt to the liquid crystal molecules that increases response speed. In one such initial alignment method used to provide pretilt to the liquid crystal molecules, a prepolymer is used that is polymerized by light such as ultraviolet rays. In the method, each field generating electrode is applied with a voltage having a desired magnitude before exposing the prepolymer to the ultraviolet rays.
In a manufacturing method for liquid crystal displays, a thin film pattern of a multi-layered structure is formed on a mother glass. The thin film pattern includes a plurality of cells and is formed through a deposition process and a photolithography process. The mother glass is then divided into the plurality of cells to complete the display device.
In such a manufacturing method for liquid crystal displays, when performing the initial alignment method described above, if the voltage for is applied and exposure to the ultraviolet light is performed after the a cells of the mother substrate are divided, much time and equipment is required, thereby decreasing productivity.
Furthermore, in the initial alignment method, the photoalignment is performed by applying voltages of the same magnitude to the gate line and the data line of the lower panel. However, the gate voltage and the data voltage used to actually drive the liquid crystal layer when the display is in use are different. As a result, the initial alignment of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be not correct, thereby causing defects such as light leakage.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.